Bratfest At Tiffany's
by serenaxvanderwoodsen
Summary: After Sealed With A Diss. Massie kicked Claire out. Alicia is the only one who is taking part in the New Pretty Committee the girls agreed to before OCD was Briarwood. And... Claire and Layne are taking desperate measures to get Claire back in.
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Clique characters! **

Massie Block: Has a devious plan to kick Claire out of TPC. The 'no boys' rule is completely getting the better of everyone. It's like Massie cannot control TPC anymore, and that is nawt a good way to start our 8th grade. So…a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. Get the boys out of OCD or…find a more faithful PC.

Alicia Rivera: On Massie's side 100 because if she isn't…it could cost her her role as Massie's second in command and if that happens…she'd be OUT and no one wants that.

Dylan Marvil: After Skye's party and the DISASTER with the two dates she was with Massie and the New Pretty Committee. But now…some people's crushes are available and she has completely changed her mind.

Kristen Gregory: Undecided who's side she's on. But she'd better act quickly before Massie invents another PC. One without her.

Claire Lyons: Wishes she went to Hollywood after all. Massie kicked her out of TPC. Layne is trying to reinstate her by threatening Massie with the fact that _she _found the key and one of the conditions was that Claire was allowed back in. Massie won't listen. So…she and Layne are going to try something better.


	2. Chapter 1

Octavian County Day School

Bomb Shelter

Monday, September 5th

12:50 PM

"Girls, we must stick to the be happy with just us thing. The NEW Pretty Committee was going for!" Massie reapplied the latest Glossip Girl, double chocolate.

"But-

"Kuh-laire not buts. We are NAWT breaking our new rules." Massie said.

"Please, I mean I just wanna apologize to Cam."

"You can." Massie smiled.

"Oh my gosh, Massie thank you! I just-

"That is IF you want to leave The Pretty Committee."

Claire thought about. Leaving The Pretty Committee. It wasn't as if The Pretty Committee really seemed to be the 8th grade alphas anymore. Or maybe they were. But…

"Times up. You're out!" Massie screeched.

"Wha-

"Kuh-laire, can I tell you something?"

"I-

"I have trying to kick you out of TPC ever since you got into Dial L. I couldn't have someone in TPC that was in _that _movie. It was lame."

"Ah-greed." Alicia said.

"You…but…the whole 'I'll miss you if you leave'?"

"Fake. Hello, Massie Block does nawt need an LBR to make her life ah-mazing! I just didn't want you to famous." Massie grinned triumphantly.

"Ehmagawsh!" Alicia squealed.

"Bye, Kuh-laire." Massie waved.

"I…don't…get…it!" Claire sobbed.

"Leave!"

Claire dashed out of the bomb shelter sobbing.

Block Estate

Guest House

Monday, September 5th

4:10 PM

CLAIREBEAR: Cam, I'm sorry 4 everything 

**FISHER2: u snooped in my bag**

**CLAIREBEAR: the notebook fell out I swear**

**FISHER2: promise?  
CLARIEBEAR: I promise**

**FISHER2: then I forgive u **

**FISHER2: but u have 2 know I luv u. I would never got out w/ nikki summer camp**

**CLAIREBEAR: I'm just sorry I found out like I did. It was dumb**

**FISHER2: s'okay. Come 2 my next game?  
CLAIREBEAR: sure **

Claire exhaled deeply. She was so happy. Unbelievably happy. Today was supposed to be the worst day of her life after getting kicked out of TPC. But…she still had Layne and Cam. Not to mention her Florida friends. She sighed happily.

"Claire, sweetie! Come downstairs!" Judi Lyons called.

"Coming mom!" Claire called back. She quickly typed one last message to Cam and then got up and walked down the staircase.

"What's up?" Claire asked.

"Kendra invited to their house for dinner. Let's move!" Judi told her daughter.

"What? Tonight? Now?"

"Yes, sweetie. Now!"

"Can't I change?" Claire looked down at her Old Navy, blue denim overalls and classic white Keds.

"We don't have time. Your father and Todd are already in there!" Judi cried.

"Fine." Claire mumbled.


	3. Chapter 2

The Block Estate

The Dining Room

Monday, September 5th

4:20 PM

"Hey, ladies." Judi huffed out of breath from the short walk.

"Judi! Claire! Welcome." Kendra smiled.

"Let's eat!!" Todd bellowed.

"Massie, dear! Claire's here." Kendra called.

"Ew." Massie mumbled as she came down the stairs. She was in a different outfit then she had been in that day. She was in dark wash, Juicy Couture jeans with a plain white cami underneath a lacy, transparent shrug.

"Hey, Kuh-laire." Massie grinned as if nothing had happened. She just had to fake into Judi and Kendra told them they could go upstairs to Massie's bedroom.

"Massie? Um, hi. Are we o-

Massie knew what she was about to say. "Of course! Why wouldn't we be, Kuh-laire?"

"Oh. Cool. Cuz I have so much to tell you!" Claire squealed.

"Ehmagawsh, that'll be ah-mazing!" Massie took her Glossip Girl (pina colata) out of her Luis Vuitton purse and ran it across her lips.

"Girls, it seems like you have a lot to talk about. Why don't you head up to Massie's room? We'll call you when it's time to eat." Kendra suggested.

Massie and Claire both grinned but most definitely not for the same reasons.

The got up to Massie's picture perfect room.

"Ehmagawsh! Guess what Cam-

"I do nawt care!" Massie scowled.

"What? I thought you said we were okay."

"Um. Nawt. That was for the benefit of our parents. Come awn, after today I thought you'd believe me."

"I…don't…know what to say." Claire cried.

"Whatevs." Massie rushed over to her computer.

**HOLAGURL: hey, mass**

**MASSIEKUR: leesh, hey**

**MASSIEKUR: omg, claire is here**

**HOLAGURL: right there?**

**MASSIEKUR: over my shoulder**

Massie snuck a quick peek at Claire when she said this.

**HOLAGURL: is she in/out?  
**

Massie looked at Claire again. She saw the girl who moved into her guest house from Orlando, the girl who she became friends with, the new member of TPC, the star of Dial L For Loser, and she saw the girl who was recently kicked out of the Pretty Committee.

**MASSIEKUR: still thinking**

Claire clapped silently. Hoping Massie didn't know she read that. Well, actually she did because of the 'over my shoulder' comment but it didn't matter. Maybe she wanted Claire to know.

"Really?" Claire looked at Massie happily.

"Yup. On one condition. You re-breakup with Cam. I know you guys got back together." Massie grinned.

"How?"

"You said you had 'big news' and you forgot about the new Pretty Committee."

"Right." Claire hated herself for making that mistake.

"Will you?" Massie asked.

"Um. Yup." Claire played with her hair.

"Ah-mazing!"

**MASSIEKUR: in **

**MASSIEKUR: ******

**HOLAGURL:?**

**MASSIEKUR: l8r**


	4. Chapter 3

Range Rover

Backseat

Tuesday, September 6th

7:55 AM

"Alicia, Dylan, Kristen." Massie shook her phone while Claire was looking in her pocket for a gummy worm.

"Wha-right." Alicia grinned.

"You-ehmagawsh!" Dylan smiled.

Kristen look confused but took out her cell phone.

MASSIE: Claire is not 'in' ALICIA: I don't get it. Why r u letting her be fake in then? 

**DYLAN: ya. I'm lost.**

**KRISTEN: me 2. And I'm smart. **

**MASSIE: I have my reasons**

**KRISTEN: ok **

**ALICIA: don't do n e thing 2 dangerous**

**MASSIE: like…**

**ALICIA: don't know**

**DYLAN: omg, do u luv my new outfit?**

Massie looked at Dylan's outfit. A pair of light, True Religion jeans and a DKNY black shirt with a light blue Juicy Couture zip up hoodie.

"Cute." Massie told her.

"Thanks." She grinned.

"What?" Claire looked at them.

"Her outfit." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Duh." Dylan knocked a hand on her head.

"So, are you going to breakup with Cam now?" Massie asked.

"Uh…"

"Now or never, Kuh-laire."

"Now." Claire let a few small tears fall down her cheeks.

"It's for your own good." Massie smiled.

"And the Pretty Committee's." Alicia chimed in.

"Right." Claire tried to think of ways this was going to help her but couldn't think of anything.

"Now." Massie took Claire's phone out of Claire's backpack.

"Sure." Claire took the phone and dialed Cam's cell phone. Do not pick up. Please, don't! Claire willed Cam not to pick up his phone.

"Hey."

"Cam? Um, hi."

"Claire! So are you coming to my game?"

"About that, uh, I kinda can't."

"What? Why?"

"Well, we…I…don't like you anymore."

"Fine." Cam sounded angry.

"I…

"Just stop faking it." Then she heard a click and a dial tone.

She began to sob.

"Kuh-laire, get outta the car." Massie ordered.

"What?"

"Come awn!" Massie cried and lead Claire out of the Range Rover.

"What is going on?" Claire asked.

"That was ah-mazing of you. But you just can't be in TPC anymore. Sorry." Massie hugged Claire.

"What? Why did-

"I just needed you to breakup with Cam." Massie smiled.

"Massie, why are you being so mean?"

"Kuh-laire, it's just that why couldn't you be happy with just us girls for now?" Massie asked.

"I…well…um…no idea." Claire muttered and walked away glumly. She now had nothing left. What was she supposed to do? And then she had an idea.

OCD

The Bomb Shelter

Tuesday, September 6th

12:21 PM

"Mmm…this is delicious." Dylan chewed her Flatbread pizza for lunch. The Pretty Committee stopped having lunch in the café when Briarwood came. They just wanted privacy at lunch and they could nawt get that in the OCD café. It was beyond crowded.

"Whatevs." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"So, do you like this color, Leesh?" Massie showed Alicia a light, periwinkle blue nail polish that was on the makeup counter.

"Given." Alicia grinned.

"I love it!" Dylan exclaimed.

"It's cute." Kristen was looking through the clothes rack next to that.

"Thanks." Massie took the Starbucks latte out of Alicia's hands.

"No problem."

"Uh-huh."

"Lunch is almost over." Kristen announced.

"Uh-huh." Dylan flipped through _CosmoGIRL!_

"We should head up?" She said it like a question.

"Who are you? Kuh-laire? We have plenty of time." Massie combed her already perfect hair.

"Let's go." Alicia agreed.

"Fine." Massie sighed and the girls left 'the room.'


	5. Chapter 4

The Block Estate

Guest House

Wednesday, September 7th

4:32 PM

"Claire, honey, are you okay? You haven't come out of your room all morning." Judi poked her head in the room.

"Fine." Claire muttered. Not really. Her plan wouldn't work. Layne was out of town. There was no way she could pull this off without Layne.

"Okay."

"Wait, mom. I've been thinking. Can we move to Hollywood after all? Or Chicago?"

"Honey, what is wrong?"

"Nothing. I was kidding." Claire quickly responded.

"Well then I'll see you at dinner."

Massie fiddled with her charm bracelet.

"Alicia, hey."

"Massie!"

"So, do _you _swear nawt to talk to Josh."

"Yup."

"Promise?"

"Given."

"Ah-mazing. Kristen?"

"Promise."

"Dylan?"

"Promise."

"Ah-mazing. Now, we need to go shopping to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Dylan asked.

"The New Pretty Committee." Massie grinned.

"And the Pretty Committee without Kuh-laire." Alicia chimed in.

"Right." Massie grinned.

That night Alicia sighed when she saw that Josh had emailed her.

FROM: JOSH640 TO: HOLAGURL 

**MESSAGE: **

**HEY ALICIA! I SAW YOU AT SCHOOL TODAY. DON'T YOU LOVE IT THAT WE GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL NOW? WE CAN SEE EACH OTHER MORE. I GOTTA GO. BYE.**

**JOSH**

Ugh. Why did Massie have to invent 'The New Pretty Committee' _now? _Why not before? But Alicia promised herself and Massie that she would just stick to the New Pretty Committee and she would.

Dylan flopped onto her bed. The New Pretty Committee wouldn't be that hard to follow since both the dates she had at Skye's party failed anyway. The New Pretty Committee would actually be better because now Claire, Alicia and Massie wouldn't be obsessing over Cam, Derrington, and Josh. It was perfect for her and Kristen.

Massie glanced at the iMac. Derrington was emailing her like crazy and she so badly wanted to reply but she was the alpha and founder of the New Pretty Committee there was NO WAY she could do that to Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. Maybe…no. She knew she shouldn't and she wouldn't.

"Massie! Claire's here." Inez, the Block's live in housekeeper, called interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" Massie muttered.

"Send her in!" She called to Inez.

Moments later Claire emerged in her room.

"Kuh-laire."

"Massie."

"What're you doing here?" Massie asked.

"Um, I, am, uh, here because you CAN'T kick me outta the Pretty Committee. In the contract to get the key to the room it said I had to be in the Pretty Committee."

"That was then, Kuh-laire."

"But…

"Kuh-laire, it said I had to let you in. But it never said I couldn't kick you out again." Massie smiled.

"I…" Massie was right.

"Bye." Massie waved her hand at Claire.

"I won't go until I can be back in." Claire said softly.

"Kuh-laire, that is so pointless. I mean awn!"

"Fine. But I'll find a way, Massie."

"Maybe. But whatever that way is it won't work. You know that."

Claire walked out of the room unfazed.

"What is up with her?" Massie looked at Bean.

Claire got home and sunk into her bed. She took out a pen and paper on it she wrote:

Massie:

Faked the M.U.C.K girls thing

Didn't find the key

Is like everyone, insecure

_I _taught her all the M.U.C.K stuff

Used to worry about Derrington

Would've missed me in California

Lies to Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia

Claire wrote down everything she could think of that Massie had told her. Now all she had to do was post it online or put it up around the school and Massie would no longer be the alpha, if she even was still. But could she really do that? She knew the answer. No. But she _had _to. Her future in The Pretty Committee depended upon it.

Dylan walked across the soccer field casually. She felt insanely good since she'd lost all the weight she'd gained at Skye's party and more. She confidently tossed her shiny red curls and smiled as a warm breeze passed over her.

"Hey, Dylan." Cam raced up to her.

"Hi." She grinned.

"So, how are you?" He asked.

"Great. You?"

"Cool."

"Is Kuh-laire good too?" She asked even though she knew they'd broked up. After all she'd been there when Claire made the call.

"Um, I dunno. We kinda broke up."

"Oh. Really?" Dylan's green eyes lit up.

"Yup." Cam answered.

"Well…bye." Dylan walked away ready to leave.

"Dylan, wait up!"

"Huh?"

"You wanna catch a movie tomorrow?"

Dylan knew she was supposed to say no according to Massie's new rules. But this was Cam Fisher.

"Sure." She shrugged like it was no big deal. But she knew this was a HUGE deal. She had to keep Massie from finding out at all costs. Or it would be like it had with Claire. She'd be OUT.


	6. Chapter 5

Octavion County Day School

Geometry Class

Thursday, September 8th

11:23 AM

CAM: Hey, Dylan 

A nervous feeling arrived in Dylan's stomach as soon as she saw who the text on her cell phone was from. She'd thought it was going to be Massie but it wasn't. It was exactly who Massie was trying to keep her from. She decided to respond anyway.

DYLAN: Cam, hi 

**CAM: I can see you! **

Dylan whipped her head around and looked at Cam. He grinned back at her. She nervously glanced at Massie to see if she'd noticed but so far Massie only looked bored.

**DYLAN: Cool**

**CAM: What's wrong?**

**DYLAN: Nothing**

**CAM: Can we go after school?**

DYLAN: Sure 

Dylan wondered how she'd get away with that. She was supposed to be carpooling with Massie, Alicia, and Kristen. How would she do it?

"Hey, Mass." Alicia said as she passed Massie in the OCD hallway.

"Sup, Leesh?"

"Can we go shopping after school?"

"Sure."

"Alone."

"Sure. Why?"

"I need to talk with you. ASAP." Alicia's pretty face looked worried and her brown eyes were filled with fear.

"Kay. No problem." Massie secretly was itching with questions. Why? What was wrong? Did Claire do something? Was she too mean? Did Alicia hate her again? Did they suddenly lose the room? What was it?

"See you later." Alicia said nervously fooling with her Ralph Lauren blazer.

"Hey, Kris." Claire mumbled.

"Kuh-laire?" Kristen stared at Claire dumbfounded.

"Yup. Can I-

"I can't talk to you."

"I know but-

"Kuh-laire, I really can't."

"Kristen, I-

"Seriously." Kristen said sharply and walked off.

Now what will I do? Claire wondered. Kristen was nicest member of the Pretty Committee and if she wasn't going to be nice to her. No one would. I guess I'm back where I first started. With just Layne. Claire thought sadly.

**MASSIE: Dyl, Kris. Sorry carpool is off for today.**

**KRISTEN?**

**MASSIE: Something came up**

**KRISTEN: Kay**

**DYLAN: Aw**

**MASSIE: Sorry. It's business.**

**DYLAN: Kay**

**KRISTEN: Tell us all about it later.**

**DYLAN? about Alicia**

**MASSIE: I already told her**

Massie knew Kristen and Dylan would get mad if she told them the truth that she was really going to the mall alone with Alicia so she left _that _out. She snapped her cell phone closed and sighed. Being an alpha was _so _much work. But the question still remained: was she _really _still the 8th grade alpha? Or had the Briarwood Boys pretty much taken that from her?

"Hey, Dylan." Cam mumbled after school on OCD's front steps.

"Hi, Cam. Let's go." Dylan hurried him in case Massie came out. She was definitely excused from carpool because of the 'urgent business' but that didn't mean Massie wouldn't see her with Cam.

"Sure." Cam grinned.

The two of them quickly got into his brother Harris's car and Harris began driving.

"What is it?" Massie demanded as soon as they got into the Range Rover.

"I have major new. Worth, like, hmmmm…one hundred gossip points."

"What? And why couldn't you tell me with Kristen and Dylan?" Massie asked.

"Okay, it's because Dylan is part of the gossip and I just thought I'd tell you before Kristen." Alicia responded.

"Kay. Now tell meeeee!" Massie sang happily. She was relieved it wasn't bad news.

"Dylan is cheating on the New Pretty Committee. She's dating Cam Fisher."

Massie's mouth went dry. She was speechless. First, Claire now Dylan. The Pretty Committee was falling apart. Maybe she _wasn't _the 8th grade alpha after all.

"Wha-who-how-ehmagawsh!" Massie finally stuttered.

"I know! I mean come awn! Dylan! She is nawt who I thought would do that." Alicia told Massie.

"I know. I mean…Claire…Dylan…what if Kristen…

"She won't. She and I are loyal friends." Alicia smiled sweetly.

"I am so MAD!" Massie cried.

Isaac looked at her from the front seat suspiciously. Massie tried to look sweet.

"It's okay, Mass. Let's just shop and take out mind's off this." Alicia hugged her friend.

"Kay." Massie sighed.

"Wanna hear gossip about me?" Alicia asked.

"Sure." Massie agreed. Anything to get her mind off Dylan.

"I got an email from Josh Hotz."

"What? You didn't respond. Did you?"

"Nope." Alicia answered proudly.

"Good." Massie smiled triumphantly. At least _someone _knew the rules.

"Kay. So let's go to the mall!" Alicia cried.

"Kay." Massie said softly. But she had no idea what to do. TPC was falling apart and it couldn't be saved.


	7. Chapter 6

The Westchester Mall

BCBG

Thursday, September 8th

4:43 PM

"Cute." Alicia held up a black three quarter length sweater that had a fur trim on the hood.

"Mmmmm…it is." Massie agreed, but her mind was on Dylan.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked as she sipped her Starbucks Strawberry Cream Frappicino.

"Fine." Massie smiled.

"Tomorrow's sleepover?"

"Will be you, Kristen, and me. No Dylan. No Kuh-laire." Massie said as she grabbed the sweater from Alicia.

"Okay. Soooo…what'll we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't three people, like not enough to have a sleepover?"

"No." Massie looked at her.

"Sorry. I was just saying."

"Kay. Well it's nawt." Massie told her.

"Kay." Alicia agreed and sipper her drink again.

"This?" Massie help up a black mini dress.

"Mmmmm. You'd look great in it." Alicia smiled.

"Let's head to Juicy Couture. I need some pajamas."

"Kay." Alicia agreed.

The two of them walked through the mall together with their other shopping bags in hand.

"WAIT!" Massie called.

"What?"

"You want some?" Massie pointed the candy store across the hall.

"Sure." Alicia shrugged. The two girls walked into the store for the first time.

"What do you want?" Massie asked her.

"Hmmmm…chocolate!" Alicia grinned.

"Kay." Massie grabbed a bag full of chocolate Hershey kisses and jammed them in a clear pastic bag. Then she grabbed two full-size chocolate lollipops and put them in too. She went up the register and paid for the candy.

"C'mon." She told Alicia and the girls left the store.

"Why're we having candy?" Alicia asked.

"Whaddya mean?" Massie asked.

"We never eat candy." Alicia responded.

"Special occasion." Massie said as she stuck the chocolate pop into her mouth.

Alicia took hers too. The girls sat down on a bench and finished the candy in silence before going into Juicy Couture. By the time they got in Massie was already in a better mood. The sugar from the chocolate and her Starbucks drink was finally kicking in. For once that afternoon she completely forgot about Dylan and Cam and just focused on having fun with Alicia.

Claire sat on her black computer chair waiting for a response from Kristen. So, she hadn't talked to her at school. She just didn't want to get caught. Kristen was good at heart. Plus, she knew about Kristen being poor. Though she'd never stoop to that level.

CLAIRE: Kristen. Hi. 

Claire typed another message hoping Kristen would respond.

**CLAIRE: I guess your too poor to have a computer sorry. Maybe I should let everyone at OCD know…**

Claire could not believe she'd just done that. That was beyond mean and insensitive. But what about getting back into TPC-that was important too.

KRISTEN: You wouldn't 

**CLAIRE: I would**

**CLAIRE: I guess I'll start with Carrie…**

**KRISTEN: WAIT! **

Perfect. Kristen was willing to play along.

CLAIRE: I need you to help me 

**KRISTEN: With what?**

**CLAIRE: Getting back into TPC**

**KRISTEN: No way**

**CLAIRE: Fine. I'll just tell everyone about you.**

**KRISTEN: Claire! Come on**

**CLAIRE: Fine. Help me with a plan to get back at Massie**

**KRISTEN: Done**

Claire sighed. This was perfect. With Kristen and Layne's help she would finally bring Massie down. 

Massie took her Palm Pilot out of her new purse and wrote her famous in/out list.

**In- **Massie, Alicia, and Kristen.

**Out- **Claire, and Dylan

She sighed when she was done. Why did Dylan betray her? Claire hadn't really but she was OUT from the minute she stole Massie's part in Dial L for Loser. Why couldn't life just be simple again? Were Kristen and Alicia also back stabbers? There was no way to know.

"What're you doing?" Alicia asked as she slurped yet another Strawberry Cream Frappacino.

"Nothing." Massie put the phone away.

"I heart this." Alicia grabbed a pink tank top off the shirts rack.

"You'd look ah-mazing times ten in it." Massie agreed.

"Ah-greed." Alicia joked.

"Heyy, woouldn't I look ah-mazing in _this_?" Massie asked as she grabbed a sky blue top just like it off the rack.

"Duh."

"Huh?"

"Mass, you look ah-mazing in EVERYTHING." Alicia smiled.

"Really?" Massie hated showing her insecure side but she had to know if Alicia was serious.

"Ah-bviously. You're the most popular girl at OCD." Alicia shrugged.

"Thanks." Massie smiled at her friend. But she knew that Alicia looked even more

ah-mazing in everything because she was stunningly beautiful.

"Yup. Hmm…I love these." Alicia held up a pair of turquoise shorts and a white lace cami.

"Those are fabulous." Massie assured her friend.

"I _need _something for school tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I just feel like wearing something new and fresh."

"Kay. Wear some of the new clothes you bought in Ralph Lauren."

"I plan on it." Alicia agreed.

"Soooooo…I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Why?"

"It'll be our first sleepover without Claire in forever." Massie's eyes smiled.

"And Dylan." Alicia said unhappily.

"Forget about _her _we can have our own fun with Kristen. You'll see." Massie told Alicia.

"I guess." Alicia sighed.

The girls continued shopping for two more hours and then made it home by 8:30 PM.

"Massie, where were you?" Kendra demanded.

"Um, shopping." Massie told her mother.

"You should've called if you were going to be out this late!" Kendra scoled.

"A crisis came up." Massie told her.

"Call next time!" She told her daughter.

"Kay." Massie agreed.

Kendra walked away into the kitchen. Massie was relieved. Her mom hadn't asked the question she'd been fearing.

"Oh, and Massie, why wasn't Claire with you?" Kendra turned around. There it was.

"Well, Alicia and I needed some alone time. Kristen and Dylan didn't come either." Massie reassured her mom..

"Alright." Kendra patted her daughter on her arm and walked away again.


	8. Chapter 7

The Range Rover

Backseat

Friday, September 9th

7:45 AM

Massie straightened her dark gray shirt dress. She then fixed the big, chunky black belt so it was perfectly at her waist.

"Rate me." Alicia ordered.

"Hmmm…" Massie stared at Alicia's gorgeous cropped, rib length, caramel Ralph Lauren shrug-blazer and her dark wash True Religion jeans. Underneath the shrug-blazer was a plain white cami. Her hair was pefectly glossy and her shiny, mocha colored lips weren't even a little bit smuged from the Dr. Juice drink she was sipping.

"A ten." Normally, even though Alicia was always a ten, she would've rated lower because she didn't want Alicia knowing how much prettier she was than Massie but she needed to keep her friends close.

"A ten? Really? That high?"

"Yup." Maybe it was a mistake. Alicia was the most beautiful person anyone had ever seen and she might decided to get cocky about it.

"Thanks." Alicia beamed.

"Uh-huh."

"You're a total ten too." Alicia told Massie.

"Thanks." Massie grinned.

"Hey, Mass." Kristen stepped into the car.

"Kris, hey."

"Hmmm…you play truth or dare?" Kristen asked.

"Sure." Massie agreed.

"Kay." Alicia also agreed.

"Kay. Massie, truth or dare?"

Massie tapped her chin, "Hmmm…truth."

"Cool. Ummm…do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Nope."

"Leesh, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hm, do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Nah."

"Alrighty. Mass, truth or dare?" Kristen was desperate to get a secret out of her.

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you tell me a secret. Something you've never told ANYONE." Kristen dared.

"Kay. You both have to SWEAR you will never tell a soul."

"Given." Alicia said.

Kristen gulped.

"Kris?"

"Oh. Right. Promise."

"Kay. I…never mind." Massie chickened out.

"Come awn!" Kristen whined.

"It's okay, Mass. You don't have to tell us." Alicia reassured her.

Kristen flicked on her digital camera and set it on top of the cooler.

"Fine I will. ItalktoBeansometimes." Massie said all in one breath.

"What was that?" Kristen asked.

"I…talk…to…Bean…sometimes." Massie said.

"That's ah-dorable." Alicia smiled.

"Really?" Massie asked.

"Totally."

"Ah-greed." Kristen said and shut the camera off.

"We're here." Isaac said.

"Thanks." Massie got out of the car and walked with Alicia into OCD but Kristen nervously ran off saying she had to be someplace.

"Claire. Claire! CLAIRE!" Kristen whispered.

"Kristen, is that you?" Claire aske.

"Uh-huh."

"Do you have a secret of Massie's."

"Yup. I taped it with my camera." Kristen said proudly.

"Thanks."

"Yup. Now can I go?" Kristen asked.

"Nope. You're not done. We're in this together."

"Kay." Kristen seemed agreeable to bringing Massie down, which was okay with Claire.

"Let's do this." Claire smiled.

"I had so much fun last night." Dylan smiled at Cam.

"Me too." His eyes danced.

"Let's do that again sometime." Dylan suggested.

"Okay." Cam agreed.

"Thanks for taking me out." Dylan thanked him.

"Yeah. Well, I had fun."

"Yeah." And the best part was Dylan _thought _Massie didn't know. But she had gotten a phone call telling her not to come to carpool that morning either. It didn't matter. Massie was probably just spending alone time with Alicia or something.

"See you later?" Cam asked.

"Sure." Dylan grinned. Everything seemed perfect.

The speakers crackled and suddenly Principal Burn's voice came over the intercom.

"Students, please come down to the auditorium for an assembly. Two girls would like to share an important message with us." She said.

"Ugh, I hate assemblies." Massie complained.

"Ah-greed." Alicia responded.

The girls walked in silence to the auditorium. Once they got there they deposited their phones into the velvet bag and sat down.

Once everyone was there Principal Burns started talking.

"Two of OCD's girls begged me to let them play a very important film on a special species of animals that is going out. So here they are, Claire Lyons and Kristen Gregory."

"Kristen and Kuh-laire?" Massie asked Alicia.

Alicia shrugged and looked at the two girls; fascinated.

"This is an animal that is on it's way OUT." Claire announced.

"Yup." Kristen said nervously.

"Filming was thanks to Kristen Gregory and I came up with the plan." Claire smiled. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. But Massie had made Cam mad at her. So she _had _to. It was payback time. She was tired of being the LBR everyone thought she was. She nervously hit the play button and the film began rolling.

Massie appeared onscreen and someone off camera asked, "What was that?"

"I…talk…to…Bean…sometimes." On-screen Massie said.

Then Kristen and Claire's faces were on the screen.

"See, Massie Block is a fake. I mean who _talks _to their animals?" On-screen Claire asked.

"A Loser Beyond Repair with no friends." On-Screen Kristen said.

"That's ah-dorable." An on-screen Alicia said. They showed her pointing to a hideous neon yellow dress that she'd been making fun of in Lord and Taylor once.

"Is this who you look up to for fashion adive?" On-screen Claire chuckled.

"I think nawt!" On- screen Kristen giggled.

Then the tape ended. Everyone in the audience was cracking up. Everyone except Massie, Alicia, and Principal Burns.

"In my office!" She shouted at the two filmmakers.

Alicia was crying. "Leesh, it's okay." Massie herself was trying not to cry. Everything she'd worked for was OVER. But she had to be there for Alicia. It was what good friends did. So far Alicia was her only true friend and she had to stick by her.

"I…don't…think…it…will…be." Alicia sobbed.

"Leesh, c'mere." Massie hugged her friend.

All eyes were on Alicia and her sobbing. When Massie saw this she whispered it to Alicia and Alicia got up and ran. She was running faster than anyone had ever seen her run. Principal Burns stopped her though.

"My office." She said to her and Massie.

The girls followed her to the principals' office.

"Sit." She instructed. The girls did as they were told. Alicia's cheeks were mascara stained but she still looked beyond beautiful. Ugh, it's so unfair, Massie thought when she noticed this.

"Come in." Principal Burns finally said. The four girls, Kristen, Claire, Alicia, and Massie walked into her office.

"You were all expelled once and out of the goodness in my heart I let you back in. BUT, it is not fair what you did and I am not giving you anymore second chances. You are expelled and that is final."

"But…" Alicia protested.

"Not you two!" She told Massie and Alicia.

"Thank you!" Massie and Alicia hugged and smiled.

"You two." Principal Burns glared at Kristen and Claire.

"What?" Kristen looked at Principal Burns in shock.

"You're expelled." She repeated.

"I…" Claire started.

"Nope. Not going to hear it. I gave you a chance. You blew it. Now, you're out." Principal Burns explained.

"Fine." Claire picked at her nails. This was all her fault. Kristen didn't deserve this. Yet she was being punished. She snuck a peek at Kristen. She was sobbing. She then took a look at Massie and Alicia. They both had smug looks on their faces.

"I'm informing your parents' now." She told Kristen and Claire. She picked up the phone and told their parents' to come by.

"You may wait outside." She told them. Kristen and Claire glumly walked out.

"Are you two alright?" She turned to Massie and Alicia.

"Fine." Massie grinned.

"Okay." Alicia sniffled.

"It's alright, dear." Principal Burns reassured her.

"Thanks." Alicia smiled weakly.

"I'll call your parents' too. You may take the rest of the day off."

"Thanks!" Alicia smiled brightly.

"Really?" Massie asked.

Principal Burns nodded and Massie took out her cell phone, which she'd gotten back from the bag earlier, and dialed Isaac.

"Hey, can you come to OCD and pick us up?….yup…Principal Burns is letting us…I'll tell you later…thanks…bye." Massie snapped her Motorola shut.

"Is someone coming to get you?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." Massie replied.

"Me too." Alicia smiled. The two girls left the office and waited outside with the other two crying girls.

"That's what you get for messing with ME." Massie said.

Kristen and Claire didn't respond. Kristen just kept glaring at Claire in between her heavy breaths. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Massie kind of felt bad for her but she _had _stabbed Massie in the back.

Massie took out her Palm Pilot to record today's events. Then it hit her. It was just she and Alicia left. She no longer had The Pretty Committee.


	9. Chapter 8

The Block Estate

GLU Headquarters

Friday, September 9th

5:43 PM

Alicia got out of her mint green sleeping bag to "use the bathroom" but she really went into the main house to cry. She walked into Massie's perfect marble kitchen from the Block's gym, aka GLU Headquarters, and sat on a stainless steel stool. She put her head down on the perfect, cold marble counter and began crying. She had no idea what to do. Everyone was probably making fun of them. All day after Principal Burns had let them out Massie and Alicia had sipped mochas and shopped. They had tried to laugh about the days events. It seemed like Massie was unfazed by the situation. But she probably wasn't. It was just what the alpha had to do. Now Alicia wasn't sure what they were. Two people did nawt classify as a clique. So…basically there was no more TPC.

As soon as Alicia left the gym Massie threw her head on her perfect pillow, grabbed her cashmere blanket and began crying. She had no idea what was happening anymore. She felt dizzy and nauseous. This was nawt what she had worked hard for. To be on top and then to crash and burn. Why would she want that? She had been through so much to get here and now she was defeated. Defeated by Kuh-laire, the girl from Ew-lando. Wait, this was ridiculous. Massie Block did not get defeated. She defeated people. Kuh-laire needed to learn who was in control. She wasn't going to let Kuh-laire be satisfied. Of course what with being expelled and all she probably wasn't. But Massie didn't do that to her. She did that to herself. _She _had to do something to Kuh-laire to remind her how things were supposed to be. She needed a plan. A revenge plan.

Alicia came back into the gym after she had cried for a while a reapplied her makeup. She grabbed an Oreo dipped in milk chocolate and nibbled on it.

"Leesh, we need to get revenge. Majorly."

"What're we going to do?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know yet."

"Hello, we can't expel them they're already expelled and they're staying that way."

"Ha! Kuh-laire has to go to public school." Massie laughed.

Alicia giggled, "Kristen will too."

"Hmmm…let's go see how much trouble Kuh-laire got herself into." Massie laughed.

"How?"

"Spying. Duh, I live with her."

"Ri-ight." Alicia laughed.

"Let's change into black." Massie suggested.

The girls ran into the main house and into the iPad. Massie changed into black Juicy Couture jeans and a BCBG black sweater with a fur trimmed hood, it was the one Alicia had seen in the BCBG store. She had a black tank top on under it and Jimmy Choo black boots on for footwear.

Alicia opted for black True Religion jeans, a DKNY black shirt, a DKNY black leather jacket, and super-high black Prada boots. They both had one clear layer of gloss and dark smoky black eyes.

"This is like what we did when we snuck into Briarwood." Alicia giggled.

"Yeah." Massie agreed.

The girls tiptoed around the Blocks' lawn and neared the Guest House. Massie peered into Claire's bedroom window. No one was there. Alicia whispered, "C'mere!"

"Where?"

"Over here!" Alicia whispered.

Massie quietly hurried over. She looked inside the window. Claire was sitting at the kitchen table eating gummy worms and looking miserable. They could see that Judi and Jay Lyons were screaming at Claire.

"What're they saying?" Alicia asked.

"I can't hear them." Massie replied.

"Something about public school." Alicia told Massie.

"Ha! We were right." Massie giggled and slapped Alicia's palm.

"Wait, now their saying…that she can't talk to _anyone _for a week."

"A week?" Massie repeated.

"I know. Lame."

"Totally." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm…also that Layne will bring her the homework, she still has to do it, she has to apologize to us…"

"As if that will make a difference." Massie snapped.

"I know." Alicia giggled.

"They're 'disappointed' in her." Alicia reported.

"They're leaving now." Massie remarked.

"Let's go."

"No. Wait." Massie stopped her friend.

"What?"

"We need to make the Lyons' want to leave."

"What? Why?"

"I can't have Kuh-laire here anymore."

"But then Claire'll be happy. Leaving here will mean she gets' to start again. Without you to torture her."

"Huh. You have a point."

"Of course." Alicia roller her eyes.

"What _can _we do for revenge?" Massie wondered.

"I don't know." Alicia shrugged.

"But it has to be good. We need to make Claire wish she'd never been born. She played with fire and now she's about to be burnt to a crisp."


	10. Chapter 9

The Block Estate

Guest House

Friday, September 9th

6:00 PM

Claire sat at the kitchen counter silently devouring her bowl of gummy worms. Judi and Jay had talked to her for an hour and a half about being expelled. She knew this was her last ever chance. She was not being let back into OCD. No way. She desperately wanted to be though. She'd have to start all over again. No Massie. No PC. Nothing. She wouldn't be living with the most popular girl in the grade. She'd be alone. Nothing was more horrible than that. Well…she had…Layne. But Layne? Layne wasn't even leaving OCD. She had no one! Maybe Kristen would go to the same public school as her. But…Kristen hated her. Well she did now. Claire got Kristen expelled there was no way Kristen liked her even a little bit. She began to tear up a little bit. She quickly whiped her eyes and sighed. What will I do? She wondered.

"Leesh! We need a plan. To destroy Dylan, Kristen and Kuh-laire. But what?" Massie was pacing back and forth in her room.

"Mass, chill." Alicia warned her friend.

"Why?"

"Cause' I mean I want revenge to but how're we gonna do it?"

"First, we need to Dylan expelled along with Cam."

"Massie!" It was the first time Alicia seemed shocked and not pleased by a revenge plan.

"What?" Massie snapped.

"Come awn. Dylan is our friend."

"Yeah if you count LBRs as our friends."

"Mass, she used to be."

"Alicia, you need to realize this, she is OUT."

"Mass." Alicia pleaded.

"Leesh." Massie mimcked Alicia help me stare.

"Come awn."

"Leesh, puh-leeze just lemme do this."

"Fine."

"Stop be so ah-nnoyingly guilty."

"Ah-greed." Alicia sighed.

"Kay. Let's do this. Mission: Get Dylan and Cam expelled."

"Done." Alicia sighed.

"And done." Massie grinned.

Massie crawled into her sleeping bag and hit play. She watched _How to Lose A Guy in 10 Days _as she combed her hair. She had to watch something it was the only way to take her mind off of today's events. Kuh-laire, of all people, had killed her. Made her an LBR. How was that possible? Everything was going wrong. The Briarwood Boys were nawt supposed to be here, Dylan was nawt supposed to be plotting against her, Kristen was nawt supposed to be helping an LBR and she was nawt supposed to _be _an LBR! Everything was out of wack. What if it couldn't be fixed? What if life was going to be wrong forever?

Dylan twirled her red hair with her finger. She was on her bed talking to Cam. Would he shut up so I can think? She wondered. She needed to think. Massie had uninvited her to Friday Night Sleepovers. She knew about her and Cam. How could she be so dumb? Massie knew all. Alicia got gossip and she told Massie. It was simple as that and Dylan shouldn't have messed with it. Now, if she knew Massie, she was in for major distruction. She was going to be killed.

"Cam, I need to tell you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Massie is going to kill me and maybe you too."

"Why?"

"Well…I'm not supposed to be dating you."

"Why?"

"Massie has a strict no boys policy for the New Pretty Committee."

"Oh."

"Yeah and anyone who breaks it is OUT. She somehow found out that we went out.

Soo…we're in for a horrible, horrible time."

"Wait, is this why Claire dumped me?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly?"

"Yup."

"Awesome!"

"What? How?"

"I thought she hated me. I really, really love her and she broke up with me then blamed it on Massie but it was true!" He sounded like he had just won a million dollars.

"Wait, so are you breaking up with me?" Dylan asked.

"Uh. Yeah." Cam said softly.

"Oh."

"You okay?"

"Sure. Whatevs." Dylan replied quietly.

"Dylan, I'm really sorry."

"Whatevs." Dylan repeated close to tears.

"I'm really, really sorry."

"S'okay. Listen, I have to go. Um. Bye." Dylan said and hung up on him. She collapsed onto her bed in tears.

All former members of TPC were crying tonight for some reason Massie, because she was publicly humiliated and she had no clique, Alicia because she was also publily humilated and TPC is no more, Kristen because she was expelled, Dylan because of Cam, and Claire because she was expelled too.

Massie lay awake in her sleeping bag. Alicia was long asleep but Massie couldn't. She felt lonely, sad, scared, and she really didn't have a plan. There was no way she could ever get Dylan expelled, she couldn't pull it off. Plus, Dylan _was _her friend at one point and they'd had fun together. Maybe just a vicious rumor and then back to BFFs. But Kuh-laire and Kristen were definitly going down. They'd brought this misery on her, the embarrasment, the sadness and more important they'd turned OCD against TPC. How could Kristen? Kuh-laire had been kicked out of TPC but _Kristen_? Kristen was supposed to be on _her _side nawt Kuh-laire's. What could Kuh-laire have done to get her on her side? What? What? Then suddenly she thought of something. Something that Kristen didn't want anyone to know but Kuh-laire knew. Then she thought of a brilliant plan.

It was odd to be in OCD on a Saturday. It also creepy to OCD's halls with no one filling them. Massie nervously ran down the halls and knocked on the office that said P. Burns.

"Hello." A voice said.

"Um, Principal Burns?"

"Ms. Block?"

"Yup."

"What's the matter?" Principal Burns asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kristen Gregory."

"Ah, yes. She was expelled, correct?"

"Yeah, um, it was because of a video she made about Alicia and me. I need to tell you something about that." Massie told her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, it wasn't her fault."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, okay? Kuh-laire the liar Lyons put her up to it."

"Ms. Block, why do you expect me to believe this?" She asked.

Massie rolled her eyes, "I'll get you proof."

"Alright."

"I'll be back in an hour or so." Massie told her and exited the office. She immeadiatly took out her Motorola.

"Hey, Kris?"

"Massie?"

"Yup. It's me."

"Why're you calling?"

"I found out what Kuh-laire did to you."

"Ehmagawsh, how?"

"I'm brilliant." Massie joked.

"Right. What're you gonna do about it?" Kristen asked, eager to know.

"How did she contact you?"

"Email."

"Did you save the messages?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Print them and I'll be over in a few."

"Done." Kristen said.

"And done." Massie snapped her phone shut and hopped into the Range Rover.

"I'm heeeeeere." Massie sang into the phone.

Kristen stepped out of the Brickview Apartment and into the Range Rover. She was in a lime green Juicy Couture sweat suit and her face was tear stained. Her newly grown back blonde hair was in a pony tail.

"Hey, Massie." Kristen sniffled.

"I'm fixing it, Kris." Massie hugged her friend.

"Thanks." Kristen smiled wearily.

"Yeah."

"It's just my mom is really mad. I mean I got expelled then let back in. Then expelled it's too much!" Kristen cried.

"Kris, you're gonna be let back in again." Massie took the yellow envelope out of Kristen's hand.

"Oh yeah, those are the emails Kuh-laire sent me." Kristen told Massie.

"Thanks." Massie ripped it open and took the files out.

**CLAIRE: Kristen. Hi.**

**CLAIRE: I guess your too poor to have a computer sorry. Maybe I should let everyone at OCD know…**

KRISTEN: You wouldn't 

**CLAIRE: I would**

**CLAIRE: I guess I'll start with Carrie…**

**KRISTEN: WAIT!**

CLAIRE: I need you to help me 

**KRISTEN: With what?**

**CLAIRE: Getting back into TPC**

**KRISTEN: No way**

**CLAIRE: Fine. I'll just tell everyone about you.**

**KRISTEN: Claire! Come on**

**CLAIRE: Fine. Help me with a plan to get back at Massie**

**KRISTEN: Done**

Massie took another page where the plan had been stated.

**CLAIRE: The plan is to film Massie saying something stupid/embarrasing. Then we show it to everyone in the school. We should show Alicia saying something dumb too. **

**KRISTEN: Claire, come on. Let's not do this.**

**CLAIRE: I'll tell.**

**KRISTEN: we'll get in trouble**

**CLAIRE: No we won't. **

**KRISTEN: Please, let's not!**

**CLAIRE: Fine. You won't and I'll tell everyone.**

**KRISTEN: Claire!**

**CLAIRE: Bye. When you come to school though eveyone'll know.**

**KRISTEN: Fine. I'll help. But it will not turn out well.**

**CLAIRE: Alright, you'll be in charge of taping her.**

**KRISTEN: Whatevs.**

**CLAIRE: We can put that picture of Alicia with the neon dress and then a clip of her saying something like "I heart this." Or "Cute". **

**KRISTEN: Kay**

**CLAIRE: Let's get to work.**

Massie stared at the pages in awe. Kuh-laire really threated Kristen. She didn't know she had the guts. Huh. Maybe she was to harsh on her.

"Isn't it awful?" Kristen began crying again.

"Kristen, it's okay." Massie comforted her friend.

"Massie, Kristen we're at the school." Isaac said.

"Oh. Uh. Thanks." Massie smiled and stepped out of the car.

They walked into the building and were greeted by Principal Burns.

"Hello, Ms. Block. Ms. Gregory."

"Here's my proof." Massie handed Principal Burns the emails.

She took them out cautiously as if they were bombs.

"Hmmmm…" She carefully studied every page.

Massie waited impatiently.

"Come awn!" She mumbled.

She took out her cell phone while Principal Burns was reading.

**MASSIE: Leesh, phase 1 is almost complete.**

**ALICIA: Are you sure it's true?**

**MASSIE: Yup. I got the info from Kristen. I also saw the proof. Claire was blackmailing her.**

**ALICIA: OMG! That is so unlike her.**

**MASSIE: I know.**

**ALICIA: So, are we forgiving her?**

**MASSIE: Given**

**ALICIA: And Dylan?**

**MASSIE: Yup**

**ALICIA: Good. TPC is back!**

**MASSIE: I know. It feels good.**

**ALICIA: Plus we need help to get revenge.**

**MASSIE: I know. Have you thought of a scheme yet?**

**ALICIA: Nope. You?**

**MASSIE: Nah. Still thinking.**

**ALICIA: Me too.**

**MASSIE: Kay. Try. Please.**

**ALICIA: Kay. **

**MASSIE: See you later.**

**ALICIA: Later**

Massie looked up from her screen and Principal Burns was _still _reading.

"Very interesting." She said placing the papers on her desk.

"So, I am back in OCD?" Kristen asked hopefully.

"I'll think it over." Principal Burns told her.

Kristen smiled, "Thank you so much!"

"I said I'd _think." _Principal Burns told her.

"I know. Thanks!" Kristen was still jumping up and down.

Massie grinned, "How about this? Kristen can come back but nawt on scholarship. That'll be her punishment. Her scholarship is taken away."

Kristen looked at Massie her eyes filled with fear.

"Relax." Massie warned Kristen.

"Hmm…alright. You've got a yourself a deal." The principal said.

"When should the payment be in by?" Massie asked.

"Monday."

"What?" Kristen shrieked.

"Kay. Thanks." Massie smiled and calmly walked out of her office. Kristen ran behind her.

"What were you thinking? I can nawt afford OCD's tuition!"

"But I can."

"So?"

"So, I'll pay for you."

"And yourself?"

"Duh. We're billionares!" Massie told Kristen.

"Really? You'd pay for me?" Kristen looked hopeful.

"So long as you are _always _my friend. No matter what." Massie looked serious.

"Done." Kristen grinned.

"Great."

"But…what if Kuh-laire threatens me again?"

"I'm on your side. Plus who will believe _her _she's expelled?"

"Your totally right." Kristen smiled.

"I know." Massie smiled.

"Friends?"

"Definitly." Massie hugged Kristen.

"Thank you _so _much for everything."

Later that night Massie asked her dad to pay for Kristen's tuition as well as her own.

"No." William Block responded.

"But, whyyy?" Massie asked.

"Because Kristen has to pay for herself. We can't just give out money."

"But you give _me _money."

"Massie, you are my daughter."

"Daddy, pleeease!"

"Massie, honey, I can't."

"Daddy!" Massie stomped her feet.

"Mass, I'm sorry. But you're gonna have to find another way."

"Ugh!" Massie stormed up to her room. How would she tell Kristen her family _wouldn't _pay for her.

"Hmmm…" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. Then she came up with yet another brilliant plan.


	11. Chapter 10

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

Sunday, September 11th

8:30 AM

Massie opened her perfect walk-in closet. She took everything off her selves. Absolutely everything. Even her brand new, never worn clothes. She scooped up all her shoes also. She dumped everything in boxes that were waiting her room. She emptied her closet for three hours and was finally done by 11:30 AM. She sighed and plopped down on her bed.

"Phew. Bean, cleaning my closet out is very tiring work. But I need to so that I can see everything and get Kristen back into OCD, it's my only option. Don't look at me like that, I'll buy a whole new wardrobe it'll be ah-mazing. I'll definitely earn enough for her tuition with these clothes." Massie told her beloved Bean.

An hour later everything was set up in the Blocks' gym. It was like a cute, little Boutique. She'd spent half the morning posting up flyers and posting info about it on her blog.

"Hi, Massie." Some girl who went to OCD greeted her.

"Hey." Massie smiled brightly like the girl was her BFF.

"Cute!" The girl exclaimed as she picked up a white Dooney & Bourke purse.

Massie hated seeing someone else with _her _purse but it was for Kristen.

"Hmmm…oh my gosh, this is soooo pretty." She picked up Massie's old brooch collection.

Massie swallowed hard. _Think about Kristen. _But it was really hard to focus on Kristen and the tuition money. This was her stuff. She was trying to think about the ah-mazing new clothes she'd get but there was still a massive lump in her throat.

"Okay. I'm ready for check out time!" The girl smiled.

"Sure." Massie said coolly.

"I'm taking all of these brooches, this purse, this halter, and these jeans."

"Kay. The brooches are four hundrer, the purse is three hundred, the halter is one eighty and the jeans are two hundred so your total is…one thousand and eighty dollars." Massie calculated out loud.

"Wow. Uhhh, here." The girl handed Massie eleven hundred dollar bills.

"Here's your change." Massie smiled and handed the girl her rightful amount of money and her items in a paper shopping bag.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, puh-lease spread the word about my boutique." Massie grinned.

"Sure." The girl walked away swinging the shopping bag as she went.

By 3:30PM Massie had sold almost everything and made over a million dollars, which she was still ah-mazed by. How could just her clothes make that much? _They are all designer. _She reasoned an designer clothing is more ah-lot. Plus, Massie had sort of over charged everyone for everything. But, hello, she needed the money and so did Kristen. It was truly ah-mazing how much people would pay just to get something Massie Block had worn. They didn't care what it looked like (even though everything was ah-dorable). She already had more than enough for the tuition money but she still wanted to sell everything. She'd use the leftover money to help her buy her new wardrobe.

_Yap-yap-yap-yap. _A dog's bark sounded.

"Ugh." Massie held up her index finger to the girl in front of her and picked up her ringing phone.

"Hullo?"

"Massie?"

"Daddy! Hey."

"I thought about what you said all last night and I made a decision."

"Really?"

"Yes. Instead of the OCD benefit money going to scholarship students it'll go to Kristen. So it will still kind of be going towards a scholarship just not an official one."

"Ehmagawsh, really?" Massie squealed.

"Yes." William said proudly.

"Thank you so much!" Massie grinned. Now all of her money would go towards a new wardrobe plus she had her credit cards. She was going to have _so _much fun.

"I'm glad your happy, Mass." He said.

"I am." Massie beamed.

"Alrighty."

"Well, I have to go. But thanks, Daddy."

"No problem. Bye, Mass."

"Bye." Massie said and snapped the phone shut.

"Thanks for waiting." Massie said and then she sold her last items.

"Thank you so much." The girl beamed.

"Yup."

Once the girl was gone she turned to Bean, "And now the fun begins."

"This is so exciting!" Alicia squealed.

"Wait, you sold everything?" Kristen asked.

"Yup." Massie beamed. She didn't tell them why since her father was already taking care of the tuition money.

"Why?" She asked.

"I wanted a change." Massie half-lied.

"Cool. I heart that." Alicia giggled.

"Why isn't Dylan here?"

"Just a small punishment." Massie explained. She planned on letting her right back IN after today. She would just punish her by buying the new wardrobe without her and then go back to normal. Of course, Dylan would have to dump Cam first. Then she'd be back IN officially and they'd leave this whole mess behind them.

"For?" Kristen asked.

"Dating Cam behind our backs." Alicia answered.

"Ah." Kristen nodded.

"Yup." Massie confirmed.

"Where to?" Kristen asked.

"Hmmm…Juicy Couture I need jeans."

"Kay." Alicia agreed.

The girls headed for the store and stepped in.

"I'm soooo happy I get to start all over." Massie smiled. She grabbed jeans, tops, pajamas, purses, sweats, everything she could find that was even a little bit cute she bought.

"This is the best spree ever. We get to help you with your new and improved wardrobe. Could it get any better?" Alicia asked sipping her Caramel Latte.

"Deleesh!" Kristen chomped on a soft pretzel.

"I wish Dylan were here." Massie said wistfully.

"Me too." Kristen added.

"Mmm…but I heart this!" Alicia grabbed a soft pink tank top that said JUICY GIRL on it in hot pink, scripty font.

"Ah-mazing!" Massie agreed and snatched it off the rack.

They buzzed through the store with Massie buying almost everything she saw.

Finally the girls were done shopping. Massie had bought more clothes than she had before. All the money was gone (ah-bivously) and she'd spent more.

"I heart everything you bought." Alicia said smiling.

"Ehmagawsh, me too." Massie agreed.

"Ah-greed." Kristen nodded.

"Hmmmm…let's call Dylan." Massie suggested.

"Kay." Alicia grabbed her cell phone out of her Luis Vuitton and hit 2 on speed dial.

"Leesh?" Dylan said.

"Dyl, hey."

"Is Massie mad at me?"

"I…" Alicia started.

"I was. But I am so nawt anymore." Massie snatched the phone away from Alicia.

"Ehmagawsh, thanks!"

"It's OK. Just…I heard about you and Cam."

"Ehmagawsh, I'll never do that again!"

"Promise?"

"Given. He was horrible. He dumped me for Kuh-laire again."

"Ew." Massie scrunched her nose up.

"So, what's my punishment?"

"It happened."

"Huh?"

"We went shopping without you today. I bought an all new wardrobe. I dumped every single article of clothing I had and bought all new stuff."

"Oh." Dylan sounded disappointed she'd missed it.

"But, that's all. I missed you, Dyl."

"Awwwww, really?"

"Given."

"Thanks."

"Kay. Well, I've gotta go."

"Kay. Talk to you later?"

"Yup."

"Bye.

"Bye." Massie snapped Alicia's cell phone closed. Then she handed it to her.

"What're we gonna do about Kuh-laire?" Alicia asked.

"I have no idea." Massie mumbled.


	12. Chapter 11

The Block Estate

Kitchen

Monday, September 12th

5:03 PM

Massie walked through her front door and took a deep breath in. Everything was pretty much OK. Except, she had to give Kuh-laire the payback she deserved and fix the mess with Alicia. She walked into her kitchen and gasped.

"Hey, Mass." Claire said cheerily.

"Wha-how-who, um, what are you doing here, Kuh-laire?"

"Helping Inez with the ironing." Claire gestured to the iron in her hand and Massie's silk tank-top on the ironing board.

"Whatevs."

Claire put the hot iron on the top and took it off again. She grinned. Massie walked over to see what she was so happy about. Then she saw it. Her new shirt was ruined there was a stain in the middle where the iron had been.

"Kuh-laire!"

"What?"

Massie tried to take the top before anymore damage was done to it but Claire accidentally fell over the ironing board. Everything on the ironing board was all over the Block's kitchen floor. Claire fell right into Massie, the iron still in her hand. The iron fell directly on Massie's left cheek causing it to burn.

"Ahhhh! OW!" Massie screeched. Kendra and Judi ran into the kitchen from the Living Room.

"What's the matter?" Judi asked Claire.

"Um." Claire motioned to Massie with her head.

"Massie? What did you do to Claire?" Kendra asked.

"She…did…this…to…me." Massie sobbed she turned to her other side exposing the huge burn on her cheek.

"CLAIRE!" Judi hollered.

"Mom, I…"

"Go back to the Guest House now!" Kendra yelled at Claire.

"Mrs. Block…"

"Claire, go!" Judi told her daughter.

"Massie, go up to your room and put some cold water on your cheek." Kendra instructed.

"Kay." Massie sniffled and she walked up to her room but lingered on the staircase to hear her mother and Judi talking.

"Judi, I don't know if I want Claire here anymore."

"But, Kendra."

"She humiliated Massie at school and now this."

"Kendra, Claire was expelled for that video of Massie and this was…well I'm not sure. But Claire didn't mean any harm."

"Judi, you and Jay can stay with Todd. But Claire…cannot."

"Kendra!"

"Well, I'll think about it, Judi, but I mean what if Massie did all this to Claire?"

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Maybe I should let her stay."

"Please? I'll have her never talk to Massie again."

"One more chance. She can talk to Massie though. Maybe they'll sort things out."

"Alright." Judi sighed and slowly walked out of the house.

Massie then ran up the staircase and put cold water on the burn she slipped into her pajamas and into bed. How on Earth would she ever make things right again?


	13. Chapter 12

Block Estate

Massie's Room

Tuesday, September 13th

7:00 AM

Massie inspected her burn trying to cover it with make-up.

"Bean, it's not working!" She cried.

Bean looked up at her frightened at how intensly Massie was rubbing at her make-up.

"Ugh, Bean, we have to get Kuh-laire back. How mean is she?"

Bean barked at her happily.

"Beeeaaan! Talk to me! " She demanded.

"Massie, who're you talking to?" Kendra asked concerned.

"No one." Massie said immeadiatly.

"Okay. Well. It's time for school."

"Can I stay home?" Massie asked. It was nawt possible for her to go to school unless she was a 10 and with this burn she was nawt at all.

"No."

"But..."

"Massie, it's not that bad." Kendra reassured her.

"Fine." Massie sulked as she walked outside.

"Hey, Mass." Isaac smiled as he opened the door.

She showed him her burn. Isaac grimanced as it slowly turned into view.

"It was Claire." Massie told him once he began driving.

"Huh?"

"The burn. It was Claire."

"Oh." He nodded and continued driving as if she hadn't said anything.

"Anyway, let's not pick Alicia up."

"Why?"

"Let me skip school. Please, Isaac?" She begged.

"Massie, it doesn't look bad."

"You noticed it."

"True. You don't have to look perfect everyday."

"Yes I do!" Massie protested.

"Alicia is coming." Isaac announced.

Massie sighed. "Hey, Leesh."

Her friend entered the Range Rover, "Hi, Mass. I just bought this ah-dorable...ehmagawsh! You're face!"

"Is is that bad?"

"Nooooo. It just...looks like it hurts." Alicia settled into the plush seat.

"It does."

"Are okay?" Alicia asked now concerned.

"Nope."

"Oh. How did it happen?"

"Kuh-laire."

"Huh?"

"A flatiron."

"No way."

"Yup."

"So, like, she hurt you _again_."

"Yup."

"No."

"Yes, Leesh. We lost. The Pretty Committee lost." It felt weird admitting that aloud.

"Not yet." Alicia told Massie.

"True."

"We can still win."

"You're right."

Alicia smiled triumphantly.

"This has only just begun." Massie continued.

"I know." Alicia grinned deviously.

"Good thing Claire doesn't go to OCD anymore." Dylan comforted Massie.

"You're right, Dyl." Massie nodded.

"It's okay, Mass. We still love you." Kristen grinned.

"Even if I'm ugly?" Massie joked.

"Even if you're ugly." They reassured her. Massie breathed a silent sigh of relief. She knew they wouldn't desert her.

"Hi Massie." Derrington walked up to her.

"Derrek." After they'd broken up Massie hadn't spoken to him. A flutter of excitment swelled in her stomach. I _cannot _let him see this happiness, Massie thought firmly.

"So." He started.

"What?" Massie snapped hiding her nervousness with anger.

"Oh. Um. You're still mad at me."

"Yes."

"Block, I'm sorry."

She smiled at how he was calling her 'Block'. Like he used to.

"Derrek, it's just...

"What?"

"You called _me _immature."

"I know I was...wrong."

"Really?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"Ugh. I'm wasting my time."

"No wait!" He cried.

"What?"

"I love you, Block." He said and kissed her right in front of everyone.


	14. Chapter 13

OCD

Hallway

Tuesday September 13

11:05 AM

"Wow. I...am...just...um...wow...I'm..."

"Speechless?"

"Um...no...I...mean...uh...yes." Massie said breathlessly.

"Huh."

"What?"

"Admitt it, Block, you like me."

"Never."

"So, you do?"

"Not anymore."

"Oh." He turned on his beat-up Adidas sneaker and stalked away.

"Uh, wait!" Massie cried desperately. She could nawt believe she was going to do this.

"Huh?" He grinned broadly.

"I'll give you a chance."

"Really? You mean it? One chance? That's all I need." He smiled happily.

"I know. Me too."

"What?"

"I admitt it, Derek, I LOVE you."

"Really?"

"Didn't you say that to me, like, a minute ago?" Massie panicked. Had she been hearing things? She'd thought he'd admitted he loved her first.

"Yeah. But...I thought you like hated me or something."

"Nope. Not anymore."

"Good to know."

Massie smiled, "So."

"So."

"Well, do you want to, like, do something after school?" Derrington asked.

"Sure." Massie grinned.

"Well, uh, later."

"Wait. Aren't we going to walk to class together?"

"Sure?" He said with question in his voice.

"What?" Massie snapped. Why didn't he want to?

"N-nothing."

"Ugh."

"W-what?"

"Derrek, why're you _nervous _all of a sudden?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me!"

"I just...am. Okay?"

"Sure." She remember from ESP that guys hate questions.

"Good." Relief washed over his face.

"Actually, Derek I have to go. Later?"

"Later."

Massie sipped her latte in the bomb shelter as she chatted with the Pretty Committee.

"Oh my gosh, we _need _to redecorate." Alicia sighed.

"Ugh, I know. Now that ESP is gone we need _something _to make this place cool again." Massie agreed.

"Huh. We could do, uh...um..." Dylan began racking her brain for ideas.

"Paris themed!" Kristin shouted.

"For the room?"

"Yes! We could have like an Eiffel Tower, French "boutiques", French pastries, French food, French makeup, French magazines and we could have a French manicure station!" Kristen cried.

"Ehmagawsh, I heart that." Massie squealed.

"We could have an interior decorator!" Alicia clapped her hands together.

"Ah-mazing." Dylan grinned.

"Ah-greed." Massie smiled.

"Thanks." Kristen grinned and waved like Miss America.

"Whatevs." Massie rolled her eyes. Why did _Kristen_ think of it before _her_?

"Oh." Kristen's face fell.

"Anyway, this will be SO fun!" Alicia grinned.

"I have gossip." Massie announced.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"About who?" Alicia asked.

"Um, me."

"Really? Fun!" Alicia smiled.

"DerringtonandIkissedinthehallway!" Massie confessed all in one breath.

"Ehmagawsh!" Alicia gasped.

"I heard that but didn't believe it. I thought we had the New Pretty Committee." Dylan whined.

"Me too!" Kristen shouted.

"Sorry?" Massie looked at them.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why _him _over us?" Alicia demanded.

"Oh. It's nawt like that. You can date Josh again. In fact anyone can date whoever. The New Pretty Committee is no longer. We're making a Newer Pretty Committee."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ehmagawsh, I'm _so _calling Josh." Alicia smiled.

"Cool." Massie smiled.

"Yeah. Okay." Dylan nodded.

"What about us?" Kristen asked.

"Um, what about you?" Massie wondered.

"We never had boyfriends." Kristen said.

"Um, speak for yourself." Dylan argued.

"Whatevs." Kristen ignored her and focused on Massie.

"Kris, come awn!"

"Okay. Fine. I don't care." She sighed.

"Me neither." Dylan tried sounding chiper.

"I still love you." Massie offered.

"Me too." Dylan and Kristen hugged Massie along with Alicia.

They sighed.

"Good. Now more about Paris...


	15. Chapter 14

OCD

The Bomb Shelter

Friday September 16th

2:00 PM

"It's ah-mazing." Massie sighed.

"Perfection." Alicia agreed.

"Ah-greed." Dylan walked in.

"I know!" Kristen beamed. They walked into the bomb shelter. It was France. There was a faux gianormous Eiffel Tower in the right corner, the walls were painted dark with glimmering "stars", there were tables set out with French pastries, there were racks and shelves of French clothes and shoes. Also French singers belted out music from the boom box. The TV that once showed ESP was now showing French videos of real France.

"We made faux France completely perfect." Massie sat on one of the chairs and nibbled on a French scone.

"Let's give each other French manicures now!" Kristen giggled.

"Ah-greed." Alicia said.

"I heart that." Dylan sat down with Massie.

They spent an hour giving each other manicures and convienently "forgot" to be back in the classroom for their 3:00PM dismissal.

"Mom!" Massie called as soon as she got home.

"What is it, sweetie?" Kendra rushed to greet her daughter and pulled her elbow-length hair into a pony tail.

"My burn has _not _gone down at all!"

"Massie, hon, it will."

"When?" Massie demanded.

"When...I...am not sure exactly."

"Well, make it go down soon!"

"Mass, I can't do that." Kendra said in a soothing voice.

"I know. But you can...kick Claire out."

"Honey, the Lyonses are nice people. They don't deserve that."

"Even if their daughter is mean to _me _?"

"Sweetheart!"

"Okay, okay."

"Just try to become friends with Claire again."

"Fine."

"They let her back into OCD."

"What?" Massie screamed.

"It was only a suspension."

"NO. I heard expulsion."

"Well. They gave in."

"Again?"

"Yes, Massie, again."

"Not fair." Massie mumbled.

"They gave in on Kristen."

"Because Kuh-laire was BLACKMAILING her!"

"Mass, it wasn't _my _decision. It's what happend."

"Right. It's just not fair."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Massie, where're you going?"

"To see Leesh, Dyl, and Kris at the Westchester."

"Okay. Bye."

"Hey, Leesh!" Massie squealed.

"Mass."

"Are you mad at me?" Massie asked her. She did nawt have time to deal with it if she was.

"No. But...I got back together with Josh!"

"Ehmagawsh, no way." That was a good thing. Now she wasn't the only member of The Pretty Committee with a boyfriend.

"Yup."

"Awesome."

"Ah-greed."

"Where're Dyl and Kris?" Massie asked.

"Sephora? I said I'd meet them there."

"Okay."

"I wanted to wait for you." Alicia said proudly.

"Whatev. Let's just go to Sephora and see Dylan and Kristen."

"Kay." Alicia agreed playing with her silky, glossy, black hair.

"Heyy, Massie." Dylan ran up to her once the girls entered Sephora.

"Hi, Dyl. See anything for me yet?"

"Nope."

"See anything for _you _yet?"

"Yup. Eye-liner, mascara, lipgloss, and eye shadow."

"Kay."

"Massie, Alicia! Hi." Kristen dropped the tube of mascara she was holding.

"Oh, hey Kristen." Massie replied.

"Are we staying here?" Kristen asked.

"For a while. I need make-up. For...um...something." Massie said.

"Her date with Derrington." Alicia said playfully.

"Leesh!" Massie looked at Alicia harshly.

"Oh. Um, sorry?"

"Whatevs. Yes for...that."

"Kay." Dylan shrugged.

"I don't care." Kristen shrugged swiping on some lipgloss she'd just bought.

"Cool. Kay, gotta go shop!" Massie winked playfully.

"Sure." Dylan nodded.

"Go ahead." Kristen mumbled.

"Kay. I'll come with?" Alicia looked at Massie.

"Fine." Massie agreed reluctantly.

"Why're you so mad at me for talking about your date?" Alicia asked once they were out of ear shot.

"Um, because. Dylan and Kristen were kinda...upset yesterday if you remember."

"Oh. Yeah."

"So. I'd like it if you just, like, shut up about this."

"Oh. Sure. Yeah." Alicia nodded nochalantly.

"Good." Massie sighed picking up a lip liner.

"Heart that." Alicia nodded toward the liner.

"Kay. I'll buy it then." Massie shrugged.

The girls continued shopping for an hour.

"Fin-ah-lly. Home." Massie sighed as she entered her room.

"Hey, Bean." She cried.

"Woof!" Bean barked.

"Hmmm...I'm going to email Derrington." Massie smiled happily.

She sat down at the iMac and booted it up.

"Hurry!" She told the computer.

Finally, it was on.

"Huh." Massie looked at the screen in shock. Shortz4life (Derrington) was already trying to contact _her. _

"Yes." She whispered.

**SHORTZ4LIFE: Hey, Block.**

**MASSIEKUR: Hi**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: You okay? **

**MASSIEKUR: Totally **

**DERRINGTON: Still on for Friday's date?**

**MASSIEKUR: Of course.**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: Awesome. **

**MASSIEKUR: Later.**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: Later. **

She sighed wishing the conversation could have lasted longer. But...it hadn't.

Ehmagawsh! Suddenly a thought struck Massie. Claire was still coming back to OCD. She'd completely forgotten with all this Derrington stuff.

"No way." She muttered to herself.

"How could this be happeing?" She asked Bean.

"I'm supposed be getting revenge but she just keeps...getting the better of me."


	16. Chapter 15

OCD

Geometry Class

Monday, September 19th

11:55AM

""Hey, Massie." Massie heard a voice behind her. Claire.

"Claire."

"Nice mark on your cheek." Claire smirked.

Massie gaped at her. She felt a wave of nausea come over her. Claire insulting _her? _She must have been dreaming. There was no way that _that _could happen. "What?"

"Nice burn on your cheek." Claire repeated. She tried to make her face cold and evil but she was fighting a smile.

"At least I'm not mean." Massie knew it was a stupid comeback but what else could she say? She fixed her amber eyes on Claire.

"Ha!" Claire glared back at Massie.

"Kuh-laire, you burnt me! Remember?" Massie was close to tears now bringing all this up.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to, Massie. But you did mean to kick me out of the Pretty Committee. But what it really is is just some dumb clique." Claire retorted fiddling with her white-blond hair.

Massie gasped. No one had ever insulted the Pretty Committee. They didn't dare. "Kuh-laire." Her voice was warning.

"What? You'll kick me out of the Guest House? Newsflash, Massie, I _want _to leave, now. Don't you get it?"

"Get what?" Massie screeched at Claire.

"I want to leave!" Claire repeated now crying.

"So?" Massie looked at Claire condesendingly.

"It's just...," her voice cracked, "we used to be friends. You _wanted _me to stay before. When I was going to move to Chicago?" Another tear rolled down her cheek.

Massie thought back. She _had _wanted Claire to stay. But it'd been different then. Now Claire had gone too far. Way too far. She'd hurt her.

"Kuh-laire, life changed. For me." She flipped her perfect hair over her shoulder.

"Well...Massie." Claire started tentively.

"What?" Massie snapped turning around.

"I...just...want to be friends with you."

"Why? To you The Pretty Committee is just a stupid clique. Why be part of that, Kuh-laire?" Massie repeated what Claire had said earlier.

"Whatever." Claire spun around and took sat in a desk.

"Leesh, I feel sick." Massie complained after the fight with Claire.

"Really?" Alicia studied Massie.

Massie nodded and put her hand to her head, "I have a headache."

The girls made pouty faces at Massie letting her know she had their sympathy.

"It's okay, Mass." Dylan hugged her.

"Thanks but...it's Claire. She's giving me a migrane." Massie rolled her eyes at the topic of Claire.

"Aw." Kristen looked at her sadly.

"We need a plan. Now." Massie stared Alicia down.

"Um, okay?" Alicia twirled her glossy hair around her finger nervously.

"Now." Massie said firmly.

"We heard you, Mass." Kristen looked pale.

"Kay. Well. Leesh, you're in charge. Formulate a plan." Massie instructed.

Alicia looked at her dumbfounded. "Without you?" She asked skeptically.

"Um, yeah. I'm going home. I have a headache." Massie reminded them.

"Okay." Dylan nodded.

"Feel better!" Kristen shouted.

Massie walked hurriedly to Nurse Adele's office. She couldn't think of anything. She could not think of a plan. How could that be? Massie always had plans. Whatevs, she'd let Alicia take care of it. She continued walking down the deserted hallway, her black knee-high boots clicking as she walked. She pressed her nails together nervously and raced to Adele's office.

"Nurse Adele?"

"Yes?" She heard as soon as she walked in.

"Hi."

"Hello, Massie." The nurse nodded calmly.

"Um, I have a huge headache." She moaned.

"Okay. Why don't you take some medicine." Adele suggested gesturing to a light brown cabinet.

"Oh. Sure." Massie nodded and took a medicine bottle out of the cabinet reluctantly.

"Then you can call home." Adele told her.

"Sure." Massie agreed drinking the distgusting purple medicine Adele'd given her.

"Here." Adele handed Massie the phone.

Massie shook her head and took out her Motorola dialing Isaac. "Isaac? Pick me up, okay? Thanks." Massie snapped the phone shut and looked at Nurse Adele.

"You can go get your things from the classroom." She told Massie.

"Thanks." Massie smiled warmly and departed from the office. Once again she scurried down the hallway and into the classroom.

An hour later Massie was in her room under her white comforter with her laptop on top of her. Kendra had instructed her to lay in bed while she was sick and get some rest. Massie was emailing Alicia demanding the plan to take Claire down.

**To: Holagurl**

**From: Massiekur**

**Subj: The PLAN!! **

**Date: Sep. 19th**

**Message: **

**Leesh,**

**Tell me the plan. It'll take place TOMORROW she you'd better have it done NOW. Talk with ME before Kristen and Dylan. Promise? **

**Thanks,**

**Massie**

She sighed and shut the computer. Alicia had to have a plan by now. She'd given her an hour and a half. That was plenty of time. Then Massie shut her eyes and finally fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 16

OCD

Lunchroom

Tuesday, September 20th

12:01 PM

"Alicia, your plan is no longer needed." Massie slid into the lunch room.

"What?" Alicia removed her red wine colored blazer.

"We don't need your plan." Massie gathered her hair and twisted it into a bun then let it fall.

"Why not?" Alicia demanded straightening the white blouse that was on under the blazer.

"_I _have a plan." Massie announced triumphantly.

"Yay!" Alicia squealed.

"Huh? I thought you'd be devestated that your plan wouldn't be used." Massie looked at Alicia who was still grinning.

"Well, first of all my plan is _not _as good as your plans and second, you're back to normal. Yesterday, you seemed _really _sick. You're back, congrats." Alicia smiled.

"I know!" Massie agreed.

"Hey, Kristen." Alicia greeted as Kristen slid into the table.

"Hey." Dylan said as she too, sat down at table No.19.

"Bomb shelter." Massie whispered.

"Wh-" Dylan started.

"Now." Massie commanded.

The girls bobbed their heads up and down and followed Massie to the bomb shelter.

"Okay, ladies!" Massie boomed.

"What?" They chorused.

"Here's the plan." Massie began.

Soon they were all informed of what the plan was.

"Now, let's take that girl DOWN." Massie laughed.

"YES!" The girls said in unison.

Massie smiled she _was _back and was soon to officialy reinstate herself as alpha. The 8th grade boys at OCD would _nawt _rule the school anymore and neither would Claire.


	18. Chapter 17

The Block Estate

Tuesday, September 20th

7:05 PM

"Moooom." Massie wailed.

"Massie, what is it?"

"Pleeeassse?"

"No." Kendra responed for the umpteenth time.

"Why nawt?" Massie pouted.

"You may have a part but not tomorrow."

"Next week?"

"Fine." Kendra nodded.

"YES!" Massie grinned and hugged her mother.

"But, Claire had better be invited."

"Of course she will! This whole party is basically for her anyway." Massie grinned deviously.

"What?" Kendra looked up from her _Cosmopolitan _magazine.

"Nothing." Massie shrugged and left the room. She then called The Pretty Committee right away.

"Leesh?" Massie said into the phone.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"The party's NEXT Friday." Massie grumbled.

"We can use that time to perfect the plan." Alicia said.

"Ah-greed." Massie said and hung up. She walked up to her room and contacted Landon Dorsey who would plan the perfect party.This party was going to be perfect, Massie smiled.

"Hey, Mass." Dylan said once they were at school.

"Hi, Dyl." Massie greeted.

"How's the party going?" Dylan asked.

"Awesome...how is the...your part of the...plan...going?" Massie asked not wanting the reveal any part of their plan to the lingering people surronding them.

"Great!" Dylan chirped perkily.

"Good." Massie nodded and began walking. Dylan ran to catch up with her and follow.

"Dyl, tell everyone we're having a PC meeting in my room after school, kay?"

"Kay." Dylan noddd her firey, red hair bouncing up and down.

"Later." Massie continued walking and straightening out her outift, a light rose pink tweed skirt, a matching blazer, pink high heel shoes, and a cream tank top underneath the blazer. Her hair was straight and down reaching her elbows. She looked fabulous, as usual, and her friends had rated her a 9.7.

"Hello, Ms. Block." Landon Dorsey walked through the doors of the Blocks' house.

"Come awn, Leesh, Dyl, Kris." Massie encouraged her friends to come to meet the part planner with her.

The girls reluctantly left Massie's room and followed her downstairs.

"Hello, Landon." Massie said once she was downstairs.

"I'm Alicia."

"Dylan."

"Kristen." The girls introduced themselves.

"Landon Dorsey." She handed them each her business card.

"Shall we?" Massie motioned to the chairs and everyone took a seat.

"Theme of the party is..."

"Nothing yet." Massie responded nervously.

"Well, why're you having the party?" She asked coldly.

"Um, no reason...for fun." Massie told her.

"Are you three also hosting the party?" Landon asked The Pretty Committee."

"Yes." Alicia said immeadiatly.

"Hmmmmm." Landon tapped at pen on her chin.

"Ohhh! A country!" Massie said happily.

"Excuse me?" Landon looked at her like she was crazy.

"You know. A country themed party. Like France. Or Italy." Massie said slowly.

"Ah. Yes. Good suggestion." She wrote it on her pad of paper.

"No. Not 'suggestion'. That is the party." Massie told Landon.

"Perfect." Landon nodded.

"What country?" Dylan asked.

"Spain?" Alicia looked at the girls.

"No." Kristen shook her head.

"Defenitely nawt." Massie agreed.

"Kay...Italy?" Dylan looked at them.

"Hmmmm...sure." Massie shrugged.

"Italy it is." Landon scribbled something on her pad.

"So...the invitations are...what?"

"They'll have the map of Italy on them." Landon told Massie.

"Okay." Massie nodded.

"I'll send you some tonight so you can get working on that." Landon told her.

"Meanwhile you'll..."

"Plan the party." Landon got up to leave.

"Thanks." Massie smiled.

"Just sort out the guest list and I'll have those invitations to you...by 9:00PM?"

"Ah-greed." Massie said and then the party planner left.

"So? You like the theme?" Dylan asked Massie.

"Yup. Italy was an ah-mazing idea."

"Thanks." Dylan beamed.

"Paris was awesome too." Kristen sulked.

"Paris was _my _idea." Massie lied.

"Wha-

"Let's just forget about it." Massie waved it off.

By 9:00 the invitaions were there. Massie spent almost the entire night filling them out but the next morning they were DONE. Massie's work was done.

"Massie! School!" Kendra called.

"Ugh. Coming!" Massie shouted back. She threw the white comforter off her body and went into her walk-in closet.

She grabbed dark wash jeans, a cream sweater, a plain white tank for under the sweater, and her caramel shin high, high-heel, boots. She put the clothes on and raced out the door, the invitations in hand.

"Don't forget invite Claire!" Her mom called as she left and hopped into the Range Rover.

At school Massie confidentily walked up to Claire.

"Hey, Kuh-laire." Massie said smoothly.

"Massie?" Claire looked up from her Math worksheet surprised. She put her white blonde hair into a pony tail nervously and picked at her nails.

"Yes." Massie nodded.

"What is it?" Claire pushed the pencil into the paper in front of her.

"Here." Massie handed Claire a glossy invitation to her party.

"You're inviting _me _?" Claire looked at her dumbfounded as she opened the card.

"Yes." Massie finger combed her brunette hair.

"Really?" Claire asked again excitedly.

"Uh-huh." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Kay." Claire smiled.

"So...will we see you there?" Massie asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Claire nodded, still grinning.

"Great. But you still have to RSVP."

"I'll just tell your mom at home." Claire went back to her work and Massie walked away.


	19. Chapter 18

OCD

Bomb Shelter

Friday, September 23rd

1:10 PM

"The party is now EXACTLY a week away." Massie reminded them as she sipped a latte at the "French cafe".

"We knoooow." Alicia said.

"Okay, just making sure." Massie stood putting her hot beverage down.

"When will we meet with Landon again?" Dylan asked.

"Hold on, one sec." Massie took her Palm Pilot out of her black purse.

"Tomorrow. She'll tell us what she has so far. We either yes or no it."

"Kay." Dylan munched on a doughnut, also from the bakery.

"I cannot wait for the party." Kristen smiled.

"Yeah. Me neither. But it HAS to be perfect." Massie reminded them.

"Okaaay." Alicia agreed.

"It absolutely HAS to be. This party will determine our alpha status, Leesh."

"We're already the alphas." She flipped her gorgeous dark hair over her shoulders.

"Are you sure about that?" Massie questioned.

"What do you mean?" Alicia stared at Massie.

"The Briarwood...or now OCD...boys?" Massie returned her stare.

"Well...they're popular but..."

"How long has it been since someone stared at _us _or approached _us?" _Massie asked.

"Well...they're probably..."

"No, Leesh, they're not. The OCD BOYS are the new alphas and we're OUT. But we will be back IN after this party. We need to remind the school who we are. We need to restore the natural order of life."

"So? Can Josh and I still date?" Alicia aked.

"Sure. But. He won't go to OCD anymore." Massie told her.

"What?" Alicia screeched.

"You'll see." Massie smirked.

"Are you breaking up with Derrington?" Alicia asked.

"Nope. We still have a date tonight." Massie informed her.

"Oh. Okay." Alicia was still utterly confused.

"So. Wait, we're not the alphas?" Dylan looked from Massie to Alicia and back.

"Did you nawt listen to what I said? No. But we _will _be." Massie didn't look worried in the least. But inside she was 100 percent with worry.

After school the girls got into the Range Rover. All of them were unhappy. But Massie was the only one who didn't show it.

"Leesh, Kris, Dyl. Come awn. Cheer up."

"Why?" Dylan demanded.

"Come awn! We're about to become the 8th grade alphas. Depending on this party. And you know it _will _be ah-mazing." She tried to lighten the mood but the girls remained stony-faced and silent.

"Right." Alicia relaxed a little bit.

"Promise me you'll be better by my sleepover tonight?" Massie looked at them. She could nawt stand this at her Friday night sleepover.

"Promise." They told her.

"I'll tell you all about...my date." Massie smiled.

"Kay." The girls said and quickly departed.

Finally Massie was home. She changed into a pleated brown skirt and navy blue tights with a light blue blouse. She wore her chocolate, brown knee-high boots with that. She then waited for Derrington in the driveway.

"Hey, Block." She heard. He was on his bike.

"Hey, Derrek." She smiled warmly.

"Get on the back." He grinned.

"Kay." Massie hopped on his bike and off they went.

At the Pizza Parlor Massie sipped her milkshake and talked with Derrington.

"So, am I invited to this...famous party you're having?" He finally asked.

"Maybe." She said playfully.

"Come on, Block." He teased.

"Fine." She smiled and handed him an invitation.

"Awesome!" He grinned.

"Will you come?"

"Nah." He laughed.

"Seriously?" Massie arched an eyebrow.

"Nooo." He smacked her arm.

"Good." She straightened up in her chair. The rest of the night went smoothly and they had a wonderful time.

By the time Massie got home the Pretty Committee was already there and finally, happy.

"Heyy, Mass." Dylan danced over to Massie.

"The Potential Breakout Song" by Aly and A.J. was blaring in the backround and all three girls were giggling and dancing while eating from the glass bowls Inez had laid out while Massie was out.

"Hi." Massie grinned.

"Hiiiiiiii." Alicia spun around falling on the floor. That sent the rest of the girls into a fit of giggles.

"How was the date?" Kristen shouted over the music.

"Ah-mazing." Massie began to dance to the beat of the music also.

"Ahhhh!" Alicia screamed as Dylan and Kristen pelted her with candy. Giggling, Massie joined in the food fight.

"STOOPP!" Dylan cried once she was the victim.

"No way!" Massie screamed throwing a handful of M&Ms at her.

"Ouch!" Kristen whimpered.

"Ha-ha. No one hit me ye-" Massie stopped in mid-sentence as Alicia threw a chocolate bar at her face.

"You were saying?" Alicia snorted.

"UGH!" Massie threw the candy bar at Alicia.

Finally the girls stopped. They were on the floor laughing so hard they _couldn't _play.

"That was SO fun." Massie sighed as soon as she was able to breath.

"Ah-greed." Alicia said, out of breath also.

The girls cleaned up their mess and then they went over party details.

"Tonight was ah-mazing." Dylan said once they were in their sleeping bags and on the floor.

"It's nawt over yet." Massie grinned.

"Whaddya mean?" Kristen asked.

"Let's have some more fun." Massie shrugged.

"Really?" Alicia looked at Massie.

"Yup." Massie climbed out of her sleeping bag.

"Yay!" The girls got out of their sleeping bags too.

"Race you to my room?" Massie already started running.

"Cheater!!!" Kristen yelled.

"Waaait!" Alicia wailed.

"HA!" Dylan called as she passed Alicia.

"I win!" Massie made it to her room first.

"What're we doing?" Kristen asked.

"America's Next Top Model." Massie walked into her closet.

"We're gonna watch it?" Alicia joined the girls.

"Nooooo. Act it out." Massie grabbed a handful of clothes.

"Wearing _your _clothes?" Dylan knew NO ONE got to wear Massie's clothes. Ever.

"Yeah." Massie nodded.

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

"Let's go." Massie grabbed an outfit and put it on. The girls followed. They spent the remainder of the night and part of the morning modeling Massie's clothes on a 'runway' and the 'judges' scored them. They all agreed it was the most fun they'd had in weeks.


	20. Chapter 19

OCD

Hallway

Monday, September 26th

2:46PM

"Massie, I can't wait until your party." Claire walked aside Massie.

"Sure." Massie tried to outwalk her.

"Seriously. It was really nice of you to invite me." She smiled sweetly.

"Kay." Massie walked even more quickly.

"I RSVPed last night, so I'm coming!" Claire called.

"Kay. I've gotta go. Talk to you later!" Massie screamed down the hall.

"Sure." Claire mumbled to herself. Massie would talk to her later. That meant they were friends. Right?

Massie exited the building and climbed into the Range Rover.

"Hey, Massie. Where were you?" Alicia asked.

"Talking to Kuh-laire. Sorry." She smiled.

"Okay. Your forgiven." Alicia rolled her eyes playfully.

"So. We have serious planning to do. Landon's coming again today." Massie read from her PalmPilot.

"We'll be there." Kristen bouced up and down on the seat.

"Up." Dylan said. She meant to say 'Yup' but since her mouth was full of potato chips it sounded more like jibberish to everyone in the car.

"Huh?" Massie glanced at her.

"I'll be there." Dylan put the bag of Baked chips in her purse.

"Kay."

They arrived at the Block Estate minutes before Landon.

"Hello, Ms. Block and posse."

"Hello, Landon." Massie smiled politely.

"Let's get this started." She sat down in a chair.

"Your ideas?" Alicia took out a pen and piece of paper.

"Leaning Tower of Pizza." She glowed.

"It's Piza." Alicia corrected her jotting it down on the paper.

"Not mine. It's made out of pizza!" She grinned.

"Hmmm...not bad." Alicia wrote on the paper again.

"I love it." Massie jumped in. No way would she let Alicia run the party.

"But that can NAWT be the main attraction of the party." Alicia shook her head.

"It isn't. I save the best for last." Landon informed her.

"So. What else do you have for us?" Alicia looked ready to write more down.

"Chocolate fountain in the center." She read off her laptop's screen.

"Uh-huh." Massie agreed.

"We'll have Italian food, music..."

"What?" Massie looked at her.

"I'm just...not...loving the theme." Landon shook her head.

"Mmmmm...me neither. But it's too late to change and..."

"It isn't too late." Landon corrected.

"Well, the invitations were Italy." Massie sighed sadly.

"We'll figure it out." Landon urged.

"Fine. We'll change the theme. What do _you _suggest?"

"Hollywood?" Landon shrugged.

"Sure." Massie grinned. She could see it now. It would be-

"No." Alicia looked up from the paper.

"What?" Massie looked at her like "Do you really want to do that?"

"Skye's party. It would look like an Apple-C." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"She's right." Massie told Landon.

"Fine." Landon deleted something on her laptop.

"The theme will be..."

"Hawaiian!" Massie shouted.

"Hawaiian?" Alicia crinkled her nose.

"A pool with a sand bottom, sand surronding it, Hula dancers, Hula music, coconut shells to drink out of, a coonut cake." Landon rambled.

"Heart that." Dylan clapped.

"Ah-greed." Kristen grinned.

"J'adore." Massie glossed her lips.

"Love it." Alicia continued taking notes.

"Perfect." The part planner smiled.

"The invitations?" Massie voiced her main concern.

"If anyone asks tell them it was because you wanted people to be surprised when the party was Hawaiin and if they don't ask, don't tell." She instructed as she folded up her laptop and stood up to leave.

"Perf." Massie also stood up.

"This party will be spectacular." Alicia handed Massie her notes.

"It's better be." Massie thought aloud. Or else we're nawt the alphas anymore. But that was too frightening to even say aloud. 


	21. Chapter 20

Hawaiin Party

By the Pool

Friday, September 30th

"Wow, Massie. Your party is amazing." A girl told her as she walked in.

"Thanks." Massie beamed.

"You look amazing too." The girl commented. Massie was wearing a silver two piece bathing suit with matching bottoms. Over the bottoms was a matching silver skirt. Her flip flops had a tiny heel attached at the bottom and she was carrying aroud a large silver tote.

Massie nodded. "You do too." The girl was in a white one-piece bathing suit. Massie had decided to tell everyone at last minute the theme. If they were going to have fun they needed to be in their bathing suits.

"Thank you." The girl grinned and walke on.

"Hey, Mass." A beatufiful girl with honey blonde hair greeted. She was in a turquoise one-piece bathing suit and had a white thigh length dress covering it.

"Skye?" Massie gaped.

"What? You thought you could come to my party but I couldn't come to yours? Get real, Massie."

"How'd you hear about my party?" Massie asked both surprised and thrilled that her party was that famous.

"Chris Abeley." Skye responded.

"I thought you didn't like him." Massie'd tried to get them together but she'd dismissed him.

"I don't. But he still told me." Skye informed her.

"Is he here?" Massie asked.

"Uh-huh." Skye nodded.

"I invited him but he fogot to RSVP."

"Whatevs. I love this party though, Massie. Nice job." Skye patted her arm and walked off.

"Are you ready?" She heard Alicia ask.

"Ready." She sighed.

Now they were going to strike.


	22. Chapter 21

Hawaiin Party

Stage

Friday, Septemeber 30th

"Hello everyone." Massie spoke into the microphone.

"Hey!" The crowd shouted.

"Are you all having fun?" She asked.

"Whooo!" They cheered.

"Great." She smiled and waited for them to get quiet.

"So, as you all know I'm your host, Massie Block. I would like to ask a special guest up here." She continued.

"But before we can do that. I have to introduce my co hosts. Alicia Rivera." Alicia walked onstage.

"Dylan Marvil." Dylan walked on.

"And...last but nawt least Kristen Gregory." Kristen entered.

"So, now our 'special guest'. Derrek Harrington." She grinned. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen froze and gave each other 'what is going on' looks.

"Come here, Derrek!" She urged smiling.

"Kay." He raced up to the girls.

"As some of you know, Derrek and I are dating." Massie announced.

"Yup. We are, Block. But you didn't have to plan a party for me." He grabbed the microphone.

"I just want to say thank you to-

Massie snatched the mic back, "I didn't. As I was saying, as many people know Derrek and I are dating. Well, that was defenitely OLD news because we're nawt."

The crowd gasped and Massie smiled.

"What?" Derrington looked at her. This was all part of becoming 8th grade alphas she reminded herself. Everyone has to hate the OCD boys.

"You told me I was 'immature'." Massie quoted him from Skye's party.

"But...Block?"

"Sorry." She waved him off the stage.

"Wow." Alicia giggled to the crowd in her mic. Massie stepped back letting Alicia take the stage. Phase 2 was beginning.

"Okay, now MY guest of honor. Come up here. Claire Lyons." She smiled.

"Come awn, Claire." She waved her former friend up onto the stage.

"Hi." Claire waved nervously. After what happend to Derrington...she knew this wasn't an 'honor'.

"Don't worry, Claire. We're only going to show the crowd...well...who you are." Alicia shrugged.

"Hit it!" Massie cried.

Alicia hit a button and immeaditaly a projector fell onto the stage. A video began playing.

"Oh my gosh!" The crowd shouted. It was Claire burning Massie's cheek, blackmailing Kristen, and yelling at Massie.

"You thought we didn't tape all that?" Massie looked at Claire.

"I put a camera in the room when you were ironing. Actually, I thought you'd just, like, ruin my clothes or something. But you burned my face. We just printed the emails you sent Kristen and well, it was simple to tape you screaming at me." Massie sighed.

"But."

"What?" Massie stared Claire down.

"Nothing." Then she ran off the stage.

The crowd booed her but the Pretty Committee was officialy back IN.


	23. Last Chapter

OCD

Hallway

Monday October 3rd

9:32 AM

The Pretty Committee ruled the school agian. But something didn't feel right to Massie. It was Claire. It was ah-nnoying how nawt natural it felt to have TPC ruling without her. She shoudn't have been so mean to Claire.

"Claire!" Massie called.

"What?" Claire snapped.

"Please. You're back IN." Massie grinned.

"Really?" Claire looked hopeful.

"Yes."

"But...I..."

"Kuh-laire, you are. If you want."

Claire thought it over. When she wasn't in the Pretty Committee life was hard. It was too hard. But when she was she wasn't...really happy. Or was she?

"No." She finally said.

"Why nawt?" Massie demanded. No one turned down TPC.

"I have my own clique." Claire said. Then a group of not TPC pretty but pretty girls emerged. One was blonde, the other brunette, and the last was dirty blonde.

"Meet The Glamour Girls." Claire grinned.

Massie knew what this meant. It meant war. War of the cliques.


End file.
